The Journey Of Fatherhood
by SisterCat144
Summary: Gohan may have defeated some of the strongest men in the world, but can he handle being a father? Random moments throughout his life after Pan is born and possibly more kids...R/r


AN: THIS IS MY FIRST DRAGON BALL Z STORY. NO REAL BIG PLOT. JUST SOMETHING FOR FUN.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER OF COURSE!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

All was quiet in the pleasant Saturday morning of May seventh. No criminals were out causing chaos. No rain was pouring out of dark clouds. All was well in Orange City, as well as in the Mountain Area. This would have been one of those days that Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters would have just sat back and relaxed in. It had been five years since Majin Buu had tried to destroy the Earth and since then, the planet had been filled with nothing but peace.

In those five years, a lot had happened. Not a year or so after, Bulma became pregnant with a little girl, who Vegeta and she named Bra. The little girl was the splitting image of her mother and had her father wrapped around his finger. Trucks gladly played the protective big brother roll, thankful to finally have someone to look after like Gohan did with Goten.

Goku had finally settled his training down so he could be home with his family. Before starting college, Videl and Gohan tied the knot and were now living in a four bed room home about a mile away from his parents. Gohan had just finished his college classes early, thanks to ChiChi and his early in life tutoring, and was finishing up his student teaching before he could start his own teaching career at Hercule College. Videl was majoring in law to become a lawyer. Her studies were getting pushed back for a few months because of today's new arrival. Today was the day Videl Son went into labor.

* * *

"Push!" The doctor instructed to the twenty two year old. Sweat was pouring down her face, her hair was cut in spikes to her ears, and her eyes were squeezed shut as she hollered in pain. She would seem to look a total wreak to anyone else, but Gohan thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful. He was clad in a pain of jeans and a green sweater, his hair not brushed from being awoken early that morning from his wife going into labor. It hadn't taken long to get her to the hospital with his flying skills and he had used the moments he spared to make a quick phone call to his parents and tell them what was going on. It was his mother who called his work and all their friends to inform them on what was taking place.

"Gohan!" He snapped out of his thoughts as his wife squeezed his hand with such force, it actually hurt.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry this is causing you so much pain."

"I'm never letting you stick yourself in me again, Gohan Son! This is all your fault!" His angry wife yelled at him, right before screaming out in pain.

Gohan face paled a little at that, silently praying to Dende that she was just kidding.

"Just one more push." The doctor smiled at her, which only seemed to tick Videl off more.

'_Am I ready for this?_' Gohan wondered worrying. '_Can I handle being a father? I've defeated so many strong villains and shoot, I practically raised Goten but to truly be a father to someone…can I do it? Mom always took care of the hard stuff when it came to Goten…will I be able to handle it when it comes to my child?' _

A baby's cries filled the room and Gohan couldn't help but smile. '_Ready or not, hear it is.'_

* * *

ChiChi sat in the waiting room between Goku and Goten. Her knees kept shaking and she couldn't help but feel the erg to pace. Goten was leaning back in his seat fast asleep while Goku seemed to be meditating, which only made ChiChi more on edge. Everyone who was included in the Z gang was there and doing their own thing. Bulma was flipping through a magazine, Vegeta was glaring out the window, Trucks was resting with Bra fast asleep on his lap, and Krillin and his family were talking quietly to Yamcha and Tein. Master Roshi was even there, though he was checking out nurses, and Piccolo was of course there as well.

"Where is she? Where's my baby girl?" Hercule ran in yelling, his bath robe still on and his wild afro sticking everywhere.

"She's still in labor." ChiChi snapped at him. She was just as anxious to see her new grandbaby as he was. Gohan and Videl had insisted on waiting to see what the baby gender was going to be, much to her annoyance. She was hoping for a girl. Sure, she loved her boys, but she had always longed for having a beautiful little girl. And since this was going to be her grand baby, she could spoil her rotten without a care in the world.

She sighed lovingly in her thoughts.

"I hope it's a boy." Goku suddenly said, sitting up to look around the room. He was just as excited as his wife and Hercule; he was just trying to calm down by meditating but decided to give up. He couldn't wait to train his grandson the way he never got to train Gohan or Goten when they were younger.

"Why would you say that?" ChiChi yelled at her husband, causing everyone to look up. "Haven't you had enough boys to take away from me to train and turn into fighters? Well I'll be darned if you're going to take away this grandbaby of ours! I want a little granddaughter who I can dress up and take shopping and teach her all the ways a woman should learn."

Goku blinked as he stared at his wife, who had a far away look that showed she was day dreaming again.

"I'm with Goku! I hope it's a boy so I can teach him how a real champion fights!" Hercule then went into his proud laughing fit.

ChiChi jumped up, fist rolled up and walked over to him. "It's going to be a girl and even if it was a boy, what makes you think you would be the one training him, Mister I'm-the-world's-biggest-fake-and-stole-my-baby-boy's-credit! Erg the nerve you have!"

Goku laughed nervously and pulled his wife back. "Come on ChiChi the doctor should be out soon."

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" It was Goten, who had woken up because of all the fighting, who asked.

ChiChi looked over at her youngest boy and smiled slightly. "A mother knows these things."

"Son family?" An old man came out with a white coat on.

"That's us." Goku spoke up.

"Videl is done." He smiled at them. "She and the baby are just fine. You all can go on back and see them, it's room number 104.

With that, he walked away and the huge mob of them raced down the hall to see them. ChiChi slammed the door open and tears filled her eyes at the sight that awaited her.

Videl was knocked out in the hospital bed, looking more worn out than ever before. Gohan was standing beside the bed with the baby bundled up in a pink blanket in his arms, a smile gracing his face as he stroked her cheek.

He looked up to see his family in awe at the sight of his little girl. She was the splitting image of Videl. She had her facial characteristics but his brown eyes. She was perfect.

"Would you all like to hold her?" ChiChi was the first to race to his side and take the baby from her eldest son.

"I knew it." She whispered as she kissed the baby's forehead. Goku came up behind her and cooed at the baby, while Gohan leaned against Videl's bed.

"She's beautiful, Gohan." Bulma squealed. "What's her name?"

"Pan." He smiled at his daughter. He couldn't believe he was a father. It was indescribable how he felt at the moment. Better than any victory he's ever won before.

Hercule looked at his granddaughter, who was now in his arms. "A-After…"

Gohan nodded. "Videl wanted to name her after her mother."

"She's perfect." The Champ whispered before passing the baby to the next in line, Piccolo.

The green man held the child gently in his hands, smiling down slightly at her before looking up at the baby's father. "She looks like you."

"More like Videl." He smiled at his teacher.

Videl moaned and opened her eyes, taking in the sight before her. Right after she saw her baby for the first time she had passed out. Her whole body ached, worse than ever before, but she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She hadn't held her baby yet.

"Let me see her." She whispered hoarsely. Number 18, who was holding the baby, nodded and brought the child to its mother.

"She's gorgeous." Videl whispered as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "Pan…"

The Z fighters gathered around and spent their morning with the new parents. Gohan may have defeated some of the strongest men in the world, but can he handle being a father?

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ;)


End file.
